


Fearless Voices

by SugaryMystery



Category: Original Work
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Exophilia, F/M, OkCryptid, OkCryptid App, Rakshasa, Rakshasa Phanter, Terato, Teratophilia, monster love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaryMystery/pseuds/SugaryMystery
Summary: *Out of pure casualty Mia starts talking to this guy he meets in the dating app she made an account. After more than a month of pure texting she meets him on a restaurant out or pure coincidence, but this isn’t a good place to work and unable to stand it anymore, she raises her voice*





	Fearless Voices

I was talking with one of my best friends, Shafy, about going out to catch up one of this days. He has been busy lately since he came to the city and now that he came back from Italy he’s starting his own business. Sometimes he calls me to ask me questions about administration and other stuff, but I don’t blame him.

I’ve studied for years to be an event planner and I’ve finally found a place where I’m comfortable with a job as a wedding planner. I’ve always been a very organized person, I always pay my bills and watch my budget, needless to say, my life was going smoothly. I couldn’t ask for more.

He asks me about my love life, and I respond was none. Especially after that awful experience with Tinder. Dating app didn’t seem to work out for me, so he suggests me to try the new app in trend; OkCryptid. 

I was surprised by his suggestion, especially considering that the app has caused a lot of controversies lately. I was a busy woman and sometimes I focus too much on my work, more than it needs to be, and the last thing I need right now is to be involved in some kind of drama. But Shafy, being the charming person he is, manage to convince me to give it a try. ‘’You don’t lose nothing by trying right?’’ was what he said.

Maybe he has already used it? After all, he is a Rakshasa. A lovely cheetah, there was a time when I had a crush on him but gave up eventually since he doesn’t like girls. After a minute or two of considering, I decided to give it a try. I complete the quiz as fast as possible and start making my profile. When I was satisfied with the result I receive a few notifications from the app about other profiles that could be of my liking, but a quick look at the clock in the wall and I was already sleepy. Tomorrow I had to start dealing with a pile of paper of different client’s profiles to evaluate them so I put my phone to charge and fell asleep.

Two days pass before I could finish that damn pile, but in the end, it was worth it. They were happy to have their wedding planned and I was happy to help. In my break, I was checking a few messages for a couple of clients when a notification from the app pops out. ‘You Have A New Message’. I totally forgot the account I made. Gods, how obnoxious can I be? I open the app to check the message.

>Hey… I saw your profile and we have a good match. It’s okay if you don’t want to hang out immediately but maybe we could talk?

>I mean if you like to…

He sounded like an introvert guy, which I must admit is kind of cute. And indeed we have a good match of 75%. It wasn’t perfect but it was good enough for me to start. I click the icon to his profile but there was no picture, although in his profile he mentions that he’s a Rakshasa, a black panther to be specific, named Bethar. He works in a restaurant and his favorite hobby is cooking. I message him back.

>It’s perfectly okay Bethar, actually I would like to know you better before taking that step.

It takes a good fifteen minutes before he could respond.

>Thanks for giving me a chance Mia. Sorry if I can’t respond as fast as I should but I’m working right now.

>Don’t worry about it, my break is going to finish in no time too. But we can talk more in the night, what do you think?

>That would be perfect.

After going home I text him again. He was shy indeed, but I was having a blast texting with him. We talked about where we use to live before coming to the city and turns out he just came here a few months ago trying to find a better job. He told me about the little town where he lived with her parents and siblings on a farm. It was kind of obvious considering that Reindor is a town in the countryside, so there’s mostly farms and a few boats near the lake. It was already pretty late but it didn’t matter much to me, I knew I was going to be tired but I just couldn’t stop, he was nice and charming and unlike other dates, I had before, simple and honest.

A few weeks passed, and falling asleep with my phone in my face has become part of my daily basis. I come back from work and text him as much as I could for hours. If we are not talking about our days or telling embarrassing stories from when we were little we are telling each other’s jokes.

One day I ask him why he hasn’t put a picture of him in his profile and he said that he just forgot about it all together and usually doesn’t have time to take selfies due to his work, I can totally relate on that. The morning after he sends me a selfie of him; he was a black panther indeed but he has the most beautiful grey eyes I’ve ever seen, which were rare for his species. He was muscular like most rakshasas but he looked much more skinny and tired. He was wearing casual clothes and was sitting in the fountain I recognize was in the central park. But he is handsome otherwise, and I send him a message letting him know that.

Days pass and he confesses to me that he is working as a waiter to pay a room he is renting, but he hates it. He has studied in a culinary school than to a scholarship he won but didn’t find a job when he came, so he do what he could to keep going and accept the job. And even his coworkers are equally stressed out because of the lack of costumes, and to make the issue worst, the manager was terrible with them.

Another couple of weeks passed and his messages start to become more random. Sometimes he would send me messages out of nowhere in the day, asking me how is my day going or continuing a topic we already talked about. It didn’t mother me but this started to worry me a little. I wake up and go to sleep with worry in my mind, after all, we have been texting each other for two months and I think of him as a close friend. I wanted to help him, but he refuses to tell me where he’s working.

On a Friday, I was talking with a couple and helping them plan their wedding, we spend three full hours doing so and the sky was already dark when I left my office. It didn’t bother me much since my apartment is not that far and I have a car, but the rumble of my stomach didn’t let me drive.

At this hour it was weird to see anything but some fast food places open, but one building still had its lights on; ‘4 Stars of Taste’. I’ve already heard of this place, most of my friend says it’s the worst food they have ever tried. The food is always undercooked, too greasy or burned, but my taste wasn’t picky and if the food wasn’t great it must be at least cheap. I park in front and enter the place. There were only four out of twenty-five tables occupied, in total there must be ten or twelve people at most. A waitress guides me to my seat next to a family eating chicken tenders with fries so I ask for a basket of cheese fries.

I look around trying to kill some time and inspect the place. The lighting was awful, it looks as darker as outside if not more. There were a lot of waiters just standing there, too many considering the number of costumes and they are all mostly humans. But between all the unhappy faces, a very familiar silhouette and black fur call my attention, he came from behind the counter and was serving a drink on a table. I didn’t recognize him in his uniform but something was telling me that it was him; it was Bethar.

I tried to look away and hide, I don’t know why. Maybe it was just my imagination, maybe he was just another black panther that had the same body, eyes and gentle smile. I pull out my phone and send him a quick text asking him when his shift ends. I peek a little over the table where he was serving and I saw him going behind the bar, I saw him pull out his phone and smile at the screen. I instantly receive a message from him telling me that it will be over in a few hours since there were not so many customers.

My theory was confirmed and I could feel a knot in my stomach. My plate arrived a minutes later and yeah, the fries were too greasy and the cheese was burned on the sides, but that wasn’t what took away some of my appetites.

This was too much for just a simple coincidence! I didn’t get out of bed thinking about meeting Bethar at this very restaurant, it was as if the universe was telling me to do something. I could hear its magnificent voice in my head screaming at me ‘Go girl. Go say hello’. But it was obvious that he was busy delivering plates and I didn’t want to bother him or make this an awkward scene. Maybe I could text him and tell him that I saw him in the restaurant or something like that. Yeah, that’s a good idea. But first, the grease with fries.

Fifteen minutes later and I just can’t eat more without vomiting, the food is gross. I ask the waitress if she can pack this for me to bring home and bring me the bill, although I’m going to throw it away as soon as I arrive. I wouldn’t even give this to a stray dog!

She gently nods and while I’m waiting I peek to see how Bethar is doing, and what I saw made my blood burn. Avery drunk woman wouldn’t stop touching his ass while whispering something, and for the awkward expression on his face, it’s obvious that she’s not telling him how the weather is. He tries to push her hand away politely but it seems that the woman didn’t like to be rejected so she throws her drink at him and start yelling trash.

A guy appears from behind the counter, which I assume is the manager of this place, and apologize to the lady. Why the fuck will he do that?! It was this bitch’s fault. He then starts yelling at Bethar and all he can do is look at the ground ashamed. I can see how he’s clenching his fist in obvious frustration. Even the family in the table beside me is whispering about how much of an asshole the manager is being.

Unable to stand the bullshit I stand up and walk towards this guy.

‘’Stop blaming him for this woman’s actions!’’ I yell at him, he turns to see me in surprise and so does Bethar, he totally recognizes me at this point. ‘’This woman was noticeable mocking him and when he asked her to stop she reacted like a five-year-old!’’

‘’Miss, I’m sorry if we disturbed your meal but it is my duty to let know my staff how to properly deal with the customers’’ he responds. I’m even angrier now that I hear his response, but I try not to lose my head over it and respond with a coherent argument.

‘’No, what you’re doing now is blaming him for doing what every sane person would do in the same situation. The only thing you’re showing is that to you it only matters the money this drunk can give you than the safety of your staff’’

The drunk woman is clearly offended by my commentary and I’m glad she is. The manager also looks upset by my commentary but tries to dissimulate it by letting out a loud sigh. ‘’This is not the first time I have problems with him so I can assure you miss, he deserves the treatment he is receiving’’

‘’So you’re telling me this situation has happened in multiple occasions and you acted the same way? The only thing you’re doing trying to justify yourself is digging a deeper hole, you know?’’

‘’What would I even care?!’’ he yells out of nowhere. ‘’He’s a fucking monster, he can deal with it!’’

The other customers, the staff and myself, let out a loud gasp of surprise after hearing his words. This guy wasn’t just a normal asshole but a racist one. It’s obvious now why this restaurant is failing besides the awfully bad food. Bethar isn’t looking at the floor now but instead, he’s looking at me with glassy and wide eyes, it breaks my heart to think that he has to deal with this almost daily.

The manager has an expression of fear and is sweating like a pig on a barbecue, realizing his mistake he tries to put up with a smile. ‘’Miss, please calm down you’re disturbing the other costumers’’

‘’Oh really? Because if this woman scandal didn’t distract them enough I’m sure that the way you treated him was enough to take away their appetite!’’. After saying this out loud all of the costumes in the restaurant applauded, clearly agreeing with me. Most of them stand up and grab their stuff after putting their money in the table. Feeling disgusted by this guy, I did the same but not before texting Bethar that I would like to meet him in the back after his shift ended. He answers me with an ‘Okay’ followed by a simple ‘Thank you…’

I wait behind the restaurant, hearing loud screams an even how multiple plates broke. Bethar appears from the back door carrying four bags in his shoulders and a giant box in his hands. When he sees me he forces a smile.

‘’Hey…’’ he greets me shyly and puts the box and bags down. ‘’I didn’t know you were in the restaurant. I was surprised, to say the least’’

‘’It was actually a casualty, I never come to this place since everyone says that the food is awful, and it actually is. But I’m glad I came here, you know’’. I grab his hands in mines, he’s shaking like a leaf.

‘’Thank you, Mia. For standing for me, no one has ever cared enough about me to do that’’

‘’Why didn’t you tell me that it was this bad? I could have come sooner!’’

‘’I couldn’t… I live in the room upstairs this place since I can’t afford my own. If I raised my voice the manager was going to kick me out. And now he did’’

I feel like a fool for not considering this first, but I have no regrets for what I did tonight.

‘’Now I’m unemployed and homeless. But somehow… I feel a little happy. I wanted to punch him in the face for months and the face he was making when you call him out was just AWESOME!’’. He laughs and I can see little tears coming from the corner of his eyes. I can understand that he must feel scared after all of this happened and I don’t blame him, he may think he doesn’t have a place to go but he’s wrong. Without thinking it more I grab one of the bags and put it in my shoulder. It’s actually pretty heavy but I don’t care. ‘’You don’t have to be homeless you now. You can come to stay in my place’’

He turns to looks at me in disbelief, as if I was joking. But I look at him in the eyes, smiling. ‘’I’m serious you know, my apartment isn’t that big of a deal but I can assure you its big enough for both of us’’

‘’Are you… sure?’’

‘’Yes, one hundred and two percent. Now come on, I have my car parked in the front’’

We both walk in silence towards the car and I tell him to puts his bags in the back of the car, he sits in the passenger seat and before I drive away from this awful place I notice he’s looking down again. I look in the direction to the restaurant and I can see that the manager is standing in the front door, so I pull down the glass of my window and scream at him; ‘’By the way, the fries were undercook!’’ and drive away full speed.

Bethar was laughing in his seat, hugging his stomach. ‘’Now who is being a five year old?’’. I giggle in response. I’m glad that he doesn’t have that painful expression on his face anymore, I want him to know that he doesn’t need to be scared anymore.

After a few minutes driving, he breaks the silence. ‘’You know… I use to hate dating apps’’

‘’Really? Too many bad dates?’’ I ask playfully trying to keep the good vibe.

‘’None actually. I never use them before because I believed that they’ll bring me nothing but more bad stuff to deal with’’

I laugh. ‘’So you change your mind now?’’ I ask suggestively.

‘’Of course!’’ He runs his claw through my hair. ‘’It brought you to me, after all’’

I wasn’t expecting that and for a moment I was afraid I will lose control of the car. Until now, even in messages, he has been nothing but shy and reserved and now he’s showing me a confidence I didn’t imagine he has. I blushed of course, and he laughed at me, obviously knowing what he’s doing.

It doesn’t take us much time to arrive, I offer to help him with his bags but he seems to have no trouble carrying them, something that doesn’t surprise me at all considering he’s taller besides looking a bit tired. Besides, we’ll be using the elevator.

When we enter at my apartment he looks around astonished, especially to how spacious it is. It’s actually not that big, the thing is that I don’t have so much furniture since it’s easier to keep it clean that way, but I do like to have a lot of frame photos and little decorations. I tell him to put his bags on the couch and offer him something to drink.

‘’Have you eaten yet?’’ I ask.

‘’Not really, my budget has been really low these days’’. He comes closer to me, looking at my kitchen. ‘’Would you like me to cook for you?’’

‘’Uh? But you’re my guest. Although if I’m honest I’m not that good of a cooker’’. I open the fridge to see what I can do for dinner. I’m actually hungry besides eating some of the fries, they weren’t tasty so they didn’t satisfy me. He looks curiously at my fridge.

‘’You have the fridge full… Too full to be honest, do you not cook?’’

‘’I know the basics, but I’m normally too much in a hurry in the morning, I often grab a fruit or a granola bar to eat in the way and in the night I’m too tired to think about cooking something’’. He laughs and starts collecting a few ingredients. ‘’Where do you keep the pans?’’

I give him a smile and pointed to one of the counters. I want to give him as much liberty as possible, besides, he probably misses cooking after all this time away from the kitchen. So I don’t any troubles humoring him a little.

I leave him doing his magic and go to my room to fetch some blankets and pillows to put in the couch. I also grab my pajama and tide my room as fast as possible, I may be an adult but that doesn’t stop me from being messy. I drop myself into the bed exhausted by the heated argument, I can’t help but feel uneasy when I think about our past conversations.

Every time he sends me a message or starts a conversation out of nowhere it could be because he needed to keep his mind off of what was happening in the restaurant. I feel guilty for not insisting enough about where he was working and went there, or what would have happened if I didn’t decide to enter that awful restaurant for some fries. How longer would have to keep standing this kind of harassment and abuse.

Despite being too focus worrying about what could have happened, my thoughts are pushed away thanks to the amazing smell that’s entering my room. Whatever he’s cooking it must be delicious because I can smell soy sauce and vegetables.

I sit patiently in my room not wanting to disturb him, and after half an hour of waiting, I hear him calling my name. He even put the table for dinner. It’s been a long time since I ate with someone else so I’m a little nervous. He tells me to take a seat and wait when he returns I’m amazed at how appealing and gorgeous looking the dishes are.

‘’I hope you’re okay with shrimp’’

‘’I love it! I even forgot I have some’’

We ate dinner while talking. At first, I thought it may be awkward since we have practically talked about everything, but the dinner goes smoothly and somehow we manage to throw new topics. I already knew that he has studied to be a chef and that he came here from a small town, but he throws even more details about himself, especially what other hobbies he likes. He likes to cook but also he likes to go swimming, especially on the beach. He loves all kinds of animals and he was friend with a tattoo artist he has a few in his chest. Somehow I would love to see them.

After eating he insists on cleaning up despite my protests, he just gives me this smile that melts my words out of nowhere, so I use this time to arrange my bed on the couch and putting a small bag whit all the stuff I need in the morning so I don’t have to enter the room and wake him up.

‘’Is that for me?’’ he asks pointing to the couch.

‘’No silly, this is for me. You are going to sleep in the main room’’

‘’No way! This is your house, I wouldn’t be comfortable taking your bed away!’’

‘’Is no big deal, really. Sometimes I come home too late and just lay on the couch and fall asleep. Besides…’’. I point to the couch. ‘’You’re way too big for my couch’’

He couldn’t debate on that, his legs will be floating out the edge if he lays on it. With an adorable pouty face, he follows me with his belongings to my room. I have a double size bed so it just perfect for him even if he wants to move. While I’m putting some of his bags on top of the dresser, I notice that he’s staring at the bed and covering his mouth with one hand.

‘’What’s the matter? You didn’t like the bed?’’

‘’Is not that…’’. His voice breaks, heavy tears flow down his cheeks. I don’t know how to react so I put a hand on his arm and hold one of his hands again. He finally breaks and starts crying desperately. ‘’When I first come here, the room was so small that I had to sleep on the floor every night… like an animal’’

My heart aches, I can feel the pain and the shame through his words. I start to cry too and pull him down to hug him tightly. I pat his head and stroke his back tenderly. We stay like this for a while, his weight is heavy but I don’t mind, all I want to do is comfort him and let him get out all of his sadness and frustration.

When he pulls away I wipe away some of his tears and he does the same with me. I tell him to go take a shower and get some sleep, tomorrow is Saturday so I don’t have to work and we can spend more time together. To be honest I’m a little scared for him, not for what would happen outside but what all this stress has caused him.

The next morning I awake hearing a weird noise coming from the kitchen. Half-awake I walk to the kitchen in my pajamas to see what’s going on. I see Bethar already up, standing there with my apron cooking bacon and eggs on the stove. For a minute I forgot everything that happened and thought that everything was all a dream. Especially the part where a gorgeous guy is cooking breakfast for me. But no, there he was, as real as the smell of crispy bacon.

‘’Morning’’ he says with that sweet smile of him. ‘’Did I wake you?’’

‘’Uh? Oh! No, it’s already late I should have woke up sooner’’. Just now I realize that my hair is a mess and my face must look horrible, but he doesn’t seem to notice or if he does he doesn’t mention it. ‘’I’ll put the table, you made breakfast after all’’

But first I run to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth in record time. I grab two plates, two cups for coffee and two glasses for juice, he handed me the orange juice and I’m surprised to see it hasn’t expired yet.

I take a seat on the couch and open my laptop to see if I had any messages for the couple I talk last night. None, even better I can enjoy my weekend without pressure. I was killing the last five minutes going down the social media when I found a video on tendencies.

‘’Bethar! Come to take a look at this’’ I scream in excitement. He comes in a rush putting the pan with bacon and eggs in the wooden square on the table and sits beside me on the couch. Someone, apparently a costumer or a member of the staff got everything that happens last night on video and uploaded. The video has more than ten thousand views and a lot of threat comment talking about how despicable the guy was and showing support to Bethar.

‘’I can’t believe this, and in just a few hours’’. My phone rings and I give my laptop to him so he can watch the rest of the comments. Shafry calls me all excited about what happened asking me if that really was me in the video. I told him that I’ll call him later because I want to eat breakfast first and he insists that I put on the news.

Bethar is still looking at the laptop, probably reading the comments. I take the remote control in the couch and put on the news as Shafry told me.

‘’Tonight in hour special report; the video who has become viral on social media. In it, the owner and manager of the restaurant ‘4 Stars of Taste’ verbally assaults one of the members of the staff after trying to defend himself from the sexual harassment of one of the customers. Luckily for him, another customer stands up and argues with the manager who, after a heated discussion, admits that this has occurred multiple times and doesn’t respect him for being a monster. The fury that this provoked on social media has been colossal, as well as a great number of people showing support and calling for the authorities to take legal manner into their hand for this hate crime. Everything and more in our nightly special report in Channel five’’

I turn the TV off. I look a Bethar who is clearly overwhelmed by this. I don’t know how to feel either, but this can’t be bad right? I found it weird that this has come to the news in a short period of time but at least the truth has come to light. I sit beside him and grab his hand, he then lets out a deep breath and giggles a little. ‘’I didn’t imagine anything of this. I wanted to punch him but I have to admit, this is even better’’. I didn’t imagine any of this, in fact, I’m pretty sure this was the kind of drama I wanted to avoid. But somehow it doesn’t matter to me, I feel safe and secured to stop mountains.

The day goes as normal as possible. He doesn’t want to come out of the apartment fearing that the racist asshole will find him, so instead, I help him get comfortable. My apartment has two bedrooms but I rarely use the second for more than just storing, some part of the wooden floors are missing and the wallpaper needs to be repaired. The light doesn’t work and it’s really dusty, cover in spider webs. It sure needs some renovations but besides that, the room is perfect if he wants to use it. I call my landlord to see if there’s anything I can do to renovate it and also if the light can be fixed. He says that is no problem and is surprised that I didn’t call him earlier. We start by dusting the place out and taking out as many boxes as we can, which again, they are not that many, mostly old stuff I’m too attached to get rid of.

At lunch, he made fresh pasta and use the rest of the shrimp to make a sauce, his dishes taste like made by the Gods, no kidding. I keep talking about how we can fix the other bedroom so he has a more comfortable and private place to stay and he just smiles and nods at me. At one point we were both laying on the bed, tired of sweeping and cleaning, I get up to go fetch us something cold to drink but when I get back he already falls asleep.

He looks small and vulnerable. I gently stroke behind his ear and they twitch, his tail moves from left to right and he starts purring. I can’t describe how much tenderness I felt just by looking at him, my heart melts for this man, maybe in ways that I didn’t notice before. But alas, I decided to put my feeling aside. I’m pretty sure the thing he most needs right now is a friend, not a lover.

The days pass and we develop a routine; he would wake up earlier and made breakfast for me while I’m out of work, when I come back he has already cleaned the house and made dinner. He is the perfect roommate I could ever ask for. He also has gained more weight, he looks healthy and more energetic and happier than the first time we meet, I couldn’t care less if I sleep on my couch forever as long as he’s okay.

The news keeps talking about what happened in the restaurant that night. They even tried to get an interview with that guy but he ends up breaking one of the cameras. What surprises us is that somehow they find many more and more declarations from other employees of the same restaurant, some were monsters and a few were humans but all of them tell the same tale of how unbearable the treatment was.

On a particular day, a satyr in a suit visits us. They explain to us that they were trying to get in contact with Bethar because they wanted to represent him. They introduce as Kariyo and they were a lawyer. Due to the crime of hate that was committed against him and the others, they had the right to a monetary indemnification, but, they wanted to convince him first because it would motivate the others to take action.

He looks at me, a hint of fear in his eyes, but I assure him that it was his right to ask for it and that now he had much more support than before. So he accepted and along with some of the ex-employees, went to trial. It lasted almost a month where he had to go testify multiple times, and in each and every one I was beside him. By the end of the month, that asshole was found guilty with the order to pay damages and prejudice to each of those involved. It was a great amount of money so he had to sell the restaurant and give them the money.

Bethar, like a teen who just receives his paycheck, wants to go to celebrate and I suggest a place where we can enjoy a top of the class meal. Little does he knows that I still have another surprise for him. 

I let him drive all the way to one of the restaurants that have quickly made name for itself, mostly for its dishes, in the city, ‘Gusto Delle Stelle’. He looks at the place surprised and even complains that he isn’t wearing the right clothes to enter, but after I push him enough to cross the door he stops complaining.

The place is modern and elegant with an attractive color palette. The girl in the front, a cute moth, ask if we have a reservation which of course I call for one and show us our table next to the window where we can see the beautiful lights of the city. We decide to ask for some appetizers since he wants to cook dinner anyway, which was fine by me and we order two glasses of red wine to accompany them.

Maybe it was the wonderful sight or the gourmet food, but after a while, he finally relaxed and enjoy the moment. We finish our food and instead of asking for the bill to the waitress I’m greeted for my good friend Shafy. I stand up and hug him, happy to see him after what it seems to be years. He turns to see Bethar and gives him a smile.

‘’You must be the one everyone is talking about these days! I’m Shafy, nice to meet you’’ he offers his hand to Bethar which kindly accepts. ‘’Mia already told me the rest of your story, correct me if I’m wrong but, you cook right?’’

‘’Yeah! I actually came to this city trying to find a job, sadly that didn’t happen’’

‘’Well no more worries! I trust my friend over here and if she says that your cooking is good I would like to have you in my kitchen’’

‘’Wait… Really?’’

‘’Yeah! I mean, we are just starting but I’m confident in my skills. And the customers come here and leave happy. Although I would like to see you in action so, would you mind coming the weekend? Consider that like a test and an interview’’ he winked.

He was so excited! He even hugged Shafy back and of course, being the sunshine persona that he is, he hugs him back. Bethar was happy and that was all that matters. As we came back from the restaurant, I couldn’t help but feel a little uneasy, there was something bugging me. He was so excited that he wanted to start making dinner as soon as possible to prepare himself for the weekend. He was humming, and singing but stopped when he saw my face. He lowers the heat and put his soft hands on the sides of my face, making me look at him.

‘’What’s the matter, Mia? Aren’t you happy that all of this is finally over?’’

‘’Of course, I am but…’’. I didn’t want to say it. I was too scared to hear his answer.

‘’But what?’’

‘’Now there’s no reason for you to stay here… and I’ve grown found to you. It’s actually very selfish of me, but I wish you wouldn’t leave’’.

I can’t look at him in the eyes. I’m too embarrassed to do it. I try to push his hands away but he keeps them still. He lowers them down my neck to my shoulders, down my arms, and to my waist. Feeling his hands on my body send shivers down my spine, good ones though. I look up to meet his beautiful grey eyes, they are so full of love and care. It only takes three seconds to have his lips pressed against mine.

He gently strokes my back while pressing his tongue to my teeth asking for permission to enter. His tongue is a little rough but not unpleasant at all, I had to be careful so his fang won’t cut my lip. His hands somehow travel all the way to my hips, pulling me closer to him and I put my arms around his neck. The kiss became more heated as well as his touch, at some point he was lifting my skirt but we were interrupted by the smell of something burning.

We were so distracted that he forgot to turn the heat off. The sauce looks now like carbon mixed with red lava but hopefully, the pan is still okay. I couldn’t help but laugh and he laughed as well, we were both acting silly but it felt nice. I order some takeout for dinner and we went to cuddle in the couch, he hugs me while purring softly, it was ten times better than any ASMR video.

‘’If you want me to, I could stay. I’ve actually thought about it before but I didn’t know how you’ll react to it. You have helped me so much and I didn’t want to bother you anymore, but just like you, I’ve grown found to you. I think I fell in love with you since that night!’’

I laugh at the memory. ‘’You fell in love with me because I yell at a guy and a drunk woman in front of twelve people or more?’’

‘’That. And the fact that you didn’t care for that and stood for me’’. He turns my head and kisses me again, this time much more tender. ‘’You’re braver than me. You fought for what was right. You show me that things can change for the better’’

‘’And I would do it again. I couldn’t care less about what people with hate think, and you shouldn’t care either. What they think doesn’t matter unless you let them’’

‘’Yeah…’’. He hugs me tighter and nuzzles against my cheek. ‘’I feel that as long as you’re by my side I can be as braver as you. Who knows? Even braver! I could be your noble night instead of the one who’s been stealing your bed from you’’

‘’If that’s what’s bothering you, we can share it’’ I said suggestively. His tail goes stiff and his posture goes tense. I hear a knock in the door and stand up to open the door, it must be the food. When I come back he’s covering his face with both hands and his ears are pressed against his head. I call him out by kissing his cheek and he jumps, Gods how cute can this man be. 

‘’Don’t tempt me with things like!’’ he whines.

I kiss him making him fall in the couch again. ‘’I love you Bethar, I’m so happy that you’re here’’

He kisses my forehead. ‘’I love you too. And I’m happier than I ever could imagine’’. He playfully bites my neck and makes me stand up. ‘’Now let’s eat before we share that bed, shall we?’’


End file.
